Rugrats Didi and Tommy
by chitty gen11
Summary: here is a rugrats story that I've been working on and it stars Didi and tommy, Also sorry about the title It's all that I could think of


It was a dull morning, rain was pounding down and over at the pickles house, Tommy was sitting all alone in his playpen his friends have stopped coming over to play,

While his dad stu had left after both he and Didi had been fighting and arguing, As for Lou, He had moved into a retirement home so it was just him and Didi

As Tommy was playing with his ball when suddenly he went and filled his nappy up, Not long after he had gone to the toilet in his nappy when he dropped his ball and begun to cry

While he continued crying just then Didi walked passed the playpen on the way over to the sofa to watch TV when she stopped for a moment cause she smelt something, Then started smelling the air wondering where the funny smell was coming from

But as Didi looked down at Tommy wondering why he was crying she leaned over and took Tommy out of the playpen and placed him on her shoulder and begun rubbing his back with one hand while patting his bottom with the other then she started pacing about the living room bouncing Tommy up and down a few times trying to distract and calm him down

As Didi was pacing about bouncing Tommy on her shoulder when she realised where the smell was coming form so Didi stopped bouncing him and held Tommy up close to her and smelt his bottom

After she had smelt him Didi took her head away and scrunched up her nose at the smell then walked out of the living room and took Tommy up stairs to the nursery so that she could get his nappy changed

An hour later and when Didi had fed Tommy and put him back inside of his playpen, As she was busy in the kitchen Didi had nearly finished doing the washing up

While Tommy sat in his playpen, He had finished playing with his toys and was now feeling a bit board Tommy decided to go up stairs to get his torch forn his nursery before going into Didi's bed room and explore underneath her bed and go into her cupboard, So he got his screwdriver that was hidden underneath his yellow teddy and used it to lift up the lock of the playpen

When Tommy had opened the playpen he dropped his screwdriver and got on all fours and quickly crawled out of the living room and into the hallway,

As soon as he was out Tommy checked to see if the coast was clear before going over to the stairs and seeing that it was he quickly crawled over to the stairs he had almost made it when suddenly he saw that Didi was coming towards him

He quickly turned round and quickly crawled away form her, But it was too late Didi had seen him and wondering where Tommy was going she decided to give chase

Didi chased him all over the place, She chased Tommy in to the living room and into the kitchen and out again, Didi back in the hallway when she had finally caught up with him Didi had chased him in to a corner by the front door and Tommy was cornered,

He was trapped and didn't have anywhere to go and Didi bent down and picked Tommy up then went into the living room and placed Tommy inside the playpen and closed it up then she went up stairs

Not long Didi had left the room Tommy picked up his screwdriver and lifted the lock up and crawled out of the living room into the hallway, When Tommy was back in the hallway he went over and started to climb up the stairs pretending that it was a mountin

Once Tommy had made it up stairs he quickly crawled to his nursery with out being seen by his mum, When Tommy had reached the nursery he pushed the door open and went over to get his torch that was underneath his cot

As soon as Tommy had got his torch he quickly crawled out of the nursery and headed straight towards Didi's room, When he had got to it Tommy opened the door and went in then started to explore, Tommy begun to explore underneath Didi's bed pretending that it was a cave

Fifteen minutes late and as Tommy was having fun exploring and rummaging through Didi's cupboard by taking things like her shoes out and throwing them onto the floor making a mess when suddenly Didi came into the room she saw what Tommy was up to and she ran over to him

As she came up behind him Didi scooped Tommy up into her arms and asked him how he got out of the playpen and then she asked him that her room was no place to play then she placed Tommy on her shoulder

But as Didi placed tommy on her shoulder when he reached out and grabbed one of her earrings and started pulling on it, While he continued pulling on her earring Didi yelled as she staggered about the room trying to get Tommy to let go

When she had finally got Tommy off Didi walked out of her room then went down stairs and when they were down Didi walked into the living room and went over to the sofa picking the remote up off the coffee table using it to turn the TV on as she sat down

As Didi had sat down she put the remote next to her and sat Tommy on her lap then started to bounce him up and down a few times, While Didi continued bouncing Tommy he seamed to be enjoying it

When she had finished Didi laid Tommy down onto the sofa turning the upper part of her body towrads him and just looked at Tonny smiling at him with a sweet motherly expression on her face

It wasn't very long before she started talking to him in a babyish tone and within minutes of talking to him Didi started to pulling faces while at the same time as making funny noises and cooing at him,

While she continued smiling and talking to him she was using facial gestures and use hand movements to engage Tommy's attention he just looked at her listening to the sound of her soothing voice and to her vocal patterns laughing

Once Didi had finished she placed her head forward so that her lips were lined up to his tummy then started to kiss him madly on the tummy reciving a very happy giggle

After Didi had finished intreacting with Tommy she picked him up got up off the soaf and went over to the playpen and put Tommy inside of it, Then she kissed Tommy and walked into the kitchen

Later that afternoon and when Didi had fed, changed and put Tommy in his cot while she was busy tidying up the mess in her room that he had made,

While Tommy sat in his cot he thought to himself that it was great that his mum was spending some time and playing with him,

Also seeing that it was Just him and Didi now cause when she isn't watching him, Tommy had more of a chance to go on adventures cause there is no other grown ups around to stop him and put him back in his playpen or taking him somewhere else

But Tommy really missed was having his friends around cause breaking out of his palypen and going on adventures wasn't the same and they seam to be less fun with out having his frends going on them with him and that included his best friend Chuckie

When Didi had finished tidying up and put things back where they belong, She had Neatly arranged the contents of her cupboard Didi closed the cupboard up and walked out of the room then made her way


End file.
